One Rainy Day
by kiriohisagi
Summary: "Menjadi sepasang kekasih membuat kita yakin kalau orang yang kita sukai juga menyukai kita." Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Fai. Jadi kali ini, ijinkan Fai menjadi egois. Agar dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kurogane terhadapnya. Warning : Sho-ai Kurofai


Well, ini fic pertama saya yang saya publish ke ffn ini. Nggak yakin gimana tanggapannya xD gimanapun juga saya baru belajar… senpaitachi sekalian mohon bantuannya~~ *ojigi*

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle series is belong to CLAMP-sensei :3

~ONE RAINY DAY~

By kiriohisagi

Fai tersenyum riang, dia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah keluar dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Tidak salah lagi, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling tidak terlupakan baginya. Hari paling membahagiakan.

Tik.

Satu tetes air mengenai rambut Fai begitu Fai melangkangkahkan kakinya keluar teras. Fai lalu menengadah menemukan langit yang harusnya cerah telah berganti gerimis.

"_Kuso_!" Fai mengumpat menendang batu, mulutnya mengerucut. Dia langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke teras rumahnya, mengumpat hujan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurogane yang baru saja keluar rumah membawa keranjang piknik. Dia tampak heran melihat Fai berjengit di teras.

Fai yang baru menyadari Kurogane dibelakangnya langsung cepat-cepat memasang senyum.

"_Nande mo nai_," katanya sambil sekali-sekali mencuri lihat ke arah gerimis yang makin lebat, bergantian dengan pandangannya ke arah keranjang piknik yang dijunjung Kurogane.

"Hujan," kata Kurogane baru menyadari, dia lalu cepat-cepat melihat ke arah Fai yang menunduk.

Kurogane menghela nafas,

_13 Jam sebelum hari berhujan itu. Jam 07.30 malam_

"Kuuurooooo-taaaan," sebuah tangan memeluk Kurogane dari belakang, membuat Kurogane yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki televisinya kaget setengah mati.

"Ka… Kau!" sentak Kurogane berusaha melepaskan tangan Fai dari lehernya.

"_Nani_?" tanya Fai sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, dia malah mempererat pelukannya, sengaja membuat Kurogane bertambah kesal.

"Fai, lepaskan aku! Aku sibuk!" sentak Kurogane lebih keras, membuat Fai langsung melepaskannya dengan cemberut.

"Apa? Pada akhirnya kau kan libur bekerja dua hari ini. Kupikir kau punya cukup waktu untukku, makanya aku pulang."

"Cukup waktu apa? Televisi kita rusak. Kau mau aku diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa?" lagi-lagi Kurogane menyentak Fai. Fai hanya mengorek kupingnya tidak peduli. Dia menatap Kurogane selintas tepat dimata, lalu melengos pergi.

Kurogane diam menunggu Fai berjalan memasuki kamar mereka. Dan setelah Fai sempurna tidak terlihat, dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memeriksa televisi yang sudah sebulan tidak bisa dinyalakan.

Sesekali Kurogane menerawang, berfikir apakah sikapnya tadi keterlaluan atau tidak.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, sampai tiga puluh menit, Fai tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan setelah Kurogane selesai membetulkan televisi mereka, Fai tetap tidak keluar kamarnya. Ini aneh tetu saja, biasanya tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Fai akan keluar lagi dan mengganggunya bekerja. Ini?

"_chikusho_!" Kurogane mengumpat tidak sabar, dia berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan memutar gagangnya.

Dikunci.

"Hei, Fai…" panggil Kurogane. Tidak ada jawaban. "Fai?" panggil Kurogane lagi. Nihil.

Kurogane berdecak tak suka, lalu mulai mengetuk pintu kamar yang harusnya bisa dia masuki. Itu kamarnya juga, bagaimana bisa dia tidak boleh masuk ke kamarnya sendiri?

"Baiklah aku mengerti," kata Kurogane menyerah, dia melembutkan suaranya. "Fai, kau dengar? Aku mengerti, sekarang buka pintunya, oke?" pinta Kurogane.

"Mengerti apa?" suara samar Fai terdengar dari dalam, membuat Kurogane menghela nafas makin berat.

"_Gomen ne_. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang buka pintunya," Kurogane menempelkan dahinya ke pintu, benar-benar meminta maaf.

"Minta maaf saja?" suara Fai terdengar lagi, agak membuat Kurogane kesal sebenarnya, tapi kalau tidak begini, Fai benar-benar tidak akan keluar kamar.

"_Wakatteruyo_!" seru Kurogane agak kesal. "Apa maumu?" katanya. Dibalik pintu sana, Fai sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena besok kau masih libur, aku mau pergi piknik!" seru Fai langsung membuat Kurogane melongo. Demi apapun! Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan dihari libur kenapa Fai memilih piknik? Tidak, kalau saja piknik tidak identik dengan segala keranjang makanan dan duduk di rumput beralas tikar, Kurogane masih mau. Tapi ini?

"Fai…" Kurogane mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku ingin piknik berdua. Di kebun belakang rumah, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membuka pintu." Fai makin menjadi.

Kurogane sangat kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal! Tapi bagaimana lagi? Memang benar, sejak dirinya sibuk bekerja, dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk Fai. Apa salahnya menggunakan hari libur untuk menemaninya sebentar?

"Baiklah besok, aku janji," kata Kurogane.

"_Hontou desuka_?"

"Kalau tidak hujan." tambah Kurogane. "Sekarang buka pintunya. Oke?" pinta Kurogane untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan tidak sampai sepuluh detik, bunyi kunci diputar terdengar. Fai mengintip dengan sebelah matanya lewat celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit, dan dia melihat raut kelelahan Kurogane.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Fai, merasa bersalah sudah membiarkan Kurogane berdiri didepan kamar mereka padahal Kurogane sedang kelelahan. Sekarang baru disadarinya, mungkin saja dari tadi Kurogane ingin cepat-cepat tidur karena capek. Apa-apaan dirinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan ngambek?

Kurogane mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Fai dan Fai membuka pintunya lebih lebar, setidaknya cukup lebar untuk dilewati Kurogane. Kurogane masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Ragu-ragu Fai mendekat, duduk di tepian ranjang mereka. Memandang Kurogane dengan rasa bersalah.

"_Kuro-pyon_," panggil Fai.

"Hm?" kata Kurogane sambil berbaring, menatap Fai dengan lembut. Menyadari itu, Fai langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Besok, jadi kan?" tanya Fai ikut berbaring disebelah Kurogane.

Kurogane hanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka, bersikap sok acuh.

"Kubilang kalau hujan tidak turun. Aku benci hujan." gumam Kurogane. Tidak masalah, Fai hanya berharap hujan tidak turun saja. Selebihnya, besok akan menjadi hari terindahnya sepanjang tahun ini.

_09.00 AM. Di pagi Berhujan Itu._

Rintik hujan menghempas tanah, langit berwarna kelabu. Tidak ada secuil pun tanda hari ini akan menjadi cerah. Fai menunduk dengan kecewa, memandangi ujung sepatu terbaiknya yang sengaja ia pakai untuk piknik hari ini bersama Kurogane. Tapi percuma, Kurogane tidak akan pergi.

"Hei,…" panggil Kurogane, Fai buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dengan senyum. Dia sudah tau apa yang Kurogane hendak katakan.

"_Wakatteru_, tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak akan memintamu menunggu sampai hujan reda kok, memang seharusnya tidak usah," ujar Fai berbalik, hendak membuka pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba, lengannya dicekal Kurogane.

"_Na... nani_?" tanya Fai kaget.

Fai menatap Kurogane, tapi Kurogane malah menatap ke arah lain.

"_Eto_…" Kurogane menggumam. Lalu segalanya terasa begitu cepat.

Kurogane meraih Fai dalam pelukannya yang lembut selama beberapa saat. Fai tercengang. Lalu saat pelukan itu terlepas, tanpa kata-kata, Kurogane menggenggam tangan Fai.

Zrashhhh.

Dan Fai menemukan dirinya sudah basah kuyup ditengah hujan. Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Kurogane baru saja menyeretnya keluar.

"Kuro…" Fai akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya setelah air hujan sempurna menyadarkannya. Dia menatap Kurogane yang sama basah kuyupnya seperti dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, kau benci hujan," gumam Fai tidak mengerti.

Kurogane berdecak, tampangnya benar-benar kesal.

"Masih sempat kau bertanya tentang itu sekarang? Aku memang benci hujan, dari dulu!" kata Kurogane sambil berkali-kali menyeka mukanya dari guyuran hujan yang semakin menggila dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Fai dengan erat. Fai masih tampak kaget.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita piknik!" putus Kurogane tegas, dia menyeret tangan Fai menuju ke kebun belakang.

"_De… demo,_"

"Tapi apalagi? Tidak ada tapi-tapian," sentak Kurogane tegas.

Fai mendengus geli, membuat Kurogane terusik

"Apa?" tanya Kurogane merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Fai menunjuk ke teras, dan Kurogane seketika mengerti. Mereka piknik tanpa membawa keranjang. Keranjang yang mereka siapkan tertinggal di teras.

Kurogane berdecak, agak malu.

"Kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang ambilkan," kata Kurogane melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari kecil menuju teras.

Hujan sangat deras, tidak mungkin mereka makan makanan yang sudah mereka siapkan di keranjang itu. Tapi setidaknya, mereka butuh keranjang itu sebagai pelengkap agar mereka benar-benar berpiknik di halaman belakang.

Fai benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. Dia akan benar-benar berpiknik dengan Kurogane. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang menyenangkan sekalipun hujan. Dan Kurogane-nya… Kurogane-nya sedang mengambil keranjang piknik mereka.

"Kurocchi," panggil Fai.

"_Nani_?"

"_Suki dayo_," kata Fai, getaran bunyinya terbawa angin dan air hujan sampai ke telinga Kurogane. Membuat dada Kurogane hangat. Samar, ujung bibir Kurogane tertarik ke atas.

Kurogane menggumam kecil. Tidak terdengar oleh Fai, tapi Fai tahu dengan pasti apa yang Kurogane gumamkan.

"_Ore mo_," katanya.

Dan… begitulah. Review atau enggak saya serahkan ke pembaca… (walopun saya berharapnya ada yg rifiu supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yg suda saya buat xD)

Uohhh! Saya cinta kurofai! *O*


End file.
